NaruHina Quick-Fixes
by Apex Soldier
Summary: A bunch of naruhina shorts, some times sweet fluff, maybe smut, maybe violence! I'll probably have some other couples but not for the first few... Enjoy my creations inspired by my iPod!
1. Where Did the Angel Go?

**For those who don't know, a quick-fix is pretty much a quick read... I wrote these quick-fixes for those who want to read Naruhina (plus other pairings) stories but don't have much time to read 1k+ chapters... And don't worry, I'll get back to my other stories - as soon as I get a computer and/or laptop ...**

**So InTheMist032000 is responsible for me making this... She started it, and it honestly seems fun... Basically, what you write depends on what song you're currently listening too... My stuff probably won't be as good as hers but I'm still going for it!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto glared at the man standing before him. Hinata stood beside him, her hand on his hand, hoping to calm his temper before it got the better of him.

"Its ok," she assured, ignoring the blood dripping down her other arm. "It was all an accident."

A low growl escaped naruto's throat, knowing full well it wasn't. Her father had been training her relentlessly as of late and she always came out of it the same; hurt and bruised. This time, however, he drew blood: Unacceptable.

"Hinata, I do not appreciate this vermin entering our home unannounced," Hiashi turned, not sparing a second glance to either his daughter or Naruto. Said blond clenched his fists tightly by his side, his body shaking with unadulterated rage.

And then, just like that, it all disappeared when he heard a soft sound to his right. His eyes shifted and he saw Hinata with her head tilted, tears streaming down her eyes. He was about to speak but he felt her gently tug at him. Without speaking a word, he allowed her to lead him out.

When they reached the compound gates, she turned and began to walk off. Naruto reached out and held o to we right wrist, making sure not to hurt her. She was afraid to look at him, but she couldn't help but meet his gaze, and automatically, she could see his worry, his concern for her.

"You know I'll always be here for you," he said without preamble. She stared at him, knowing that there was no deceit in his words.

Her eyes warmed over and a small smile crossed her lips before it was wiped off by a thought.

"He doesn't want us together."

"I don't care. I've seen how his standards are crushing you, how he refuses to acknowledge you. I'll put a stop to it soon enough."

She stared into his eyes and felt her heart beat pick up. Such simple words, and yet they affected her as if he had spoken thousands of words.

They both felt, more than saw, Hiashi staring at them. Hinata smiled half-heartedly before touching his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto," she said sweetly and moved to head back inside. Naruto watched her walk in before he went his way.

Hinata's eyes, beautiful and amazing, were still plastered in his head. Her beautiful smile as well...

And her round, voluptuous butt...

Naruto blinked as his cheeks lit up from that thought. Where had it come from, anyway? He shook his head, hoping to shake away the perverted thought and the images that came with it. And yet, it only multiplied and even got worse.

In his mind's eye, he saw himself laying her down on her bed, attacking her neck as she clawed at his naked back. His hands traveling down her sides and snaking their way into her pants. Just as easily as they entered, his hands exited and pulled off her pants with relative ease.

She let out what sounded like gasp, but was too breathless to make it louder than a squeak.

"Naruto," a voice called out and naruto found himself staring at the sky, mouth agape and drool traveling down the side of his mouth. He quickly composed himself and found Neji standing in front of him.

"Huh?" Quick and witty as always.

"I was just making sure you were ok. You had been standing there, with that goofy look on your face for about five minutes," Neji said with a raised eyebrow.

When naruto made eye contact with Neji, his silver eyes vaguely reminded naruto of Hiashi's. Suddenly, thoughts of burning Hiashi and his compound to ashes flashed in his head. Oddly enough, he found the view... Comforting, beautiful...

"I give up," Neji murmured as he walked away from the day-dreaming Naruto.

"Burn," naruto mumbled. Neji heard him but he opted to ignore it; he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

* * *

**The reason why i have "naruto" instead of "Naruto" is because my iPhone's autocorrect doesn't know what "Naruto" is, just in case some of you were wondering.. And yes, I've been reduced to use my iPhone now... Quite sad -.-...**

**anyway, here are the songs I listened to, in order:**

**-Where did the angels go? ****_Papa_****_Roach_**

**_-_****We are one ****_12 stones_**

**_-_****Dime que te paso ****_Wisin y Yandel_**

**_-_****City ****_Hollywood Undead_**

**i told Mist I'd write a whole continuous story doing this but... Well, it was really hard because the tone was too crazy... smh, I tried Mist...**

**ill probably post one later since I did three other stories while I was at it...**

**also, I challenge you - yes, ****_YOU_****! - to try doing this too... Doesn't matter of you've done it before or not, it's just fun to do and I challenge anyone to do it if you're bored, or just want to test yourself, see what kind of writer you are...**

**last thing, check out InTheMist032000's Drabble (and her other stories while you're at it).. They're short, but amazing, and are fun to read, whether you're in need of a quick-fix or not...**

**good luck with whatever!**


	2. Cuentale

**Here's the next installment of NaruHina Quick-Fixes! This one came from the song ****_Cuentale_**** by Don Omar...**

**the couple is still Naruhina ;)...**

**knock yourselves out!**

* * *

Naruto saw a pretty girl dancing on the dance floor, moving her body so hypnotically, so smoothly; he just had to have her.

Without thinking, he jumped to his feet and made his way through the other dancers at the club. He spotted her, dancing with someone who wasn't him. Brown hair blocking his eyes but what stood out the most was the red triangles tattooed on his cheeks.

Accompanied by his cerulean eyes and smirk, he got in between the pretty girl and her partner and swiftly glided her away. The pretty girl stared questioningly at Naruto, her lavender eyes asking the question her lips wouldn't ask. His blue eyes answered, his confidence and charm lighting them up. She stared, baffled by his charm, before smiling and dancing along.

Before long, they left the club together, laughing. Her old dance partner long forgotten.

* * *

**Poor Kiba, I like you, but I like Hinata with Naruto more hahah.. **


	3. A Broken Dream

**Time to change it up just a bit! It has a hint of NaruHina, but it's Hinata-centered...**

**The song for this one was ****_Broken Dreams _****by Shaman's Harvest...**

**by the way, I don't own Naruto, characters or any of the songs...**

* * *

With the grace of a ballerina, Hinata danced around the kunai and shuriken thrown at her. She saw all of them, all the weapons heading her way, and easily avoided them.

Her hand grabbed the last kunai in midair and threw it back from where it came from.

She then saw an image of a smiling naruto in her mind, and she froze. Her cheeks lit up, her heartbeat picked up speed and a smile crept onto her lips. Her blond crush had been gone for so long, all she had now was an image of him two years ago...

"Move, Lady Hinata!" Hinata blinked and jumped out of the way just as a senbon narrowly missed her face. She panted as she dropped to one knee. Neji appeared with Tenten, both looking at her with concern. She just smiled as she looked at the ground: she had to get stronger to attain her dreams. To stand by Naruto and be with him forever.

Although it was a broken dream, in her opinion, it was still her broken dream.


	4. A Dark Realization

**Emo-time! Sasuke-themed short, just after Itachi dies - aka: Not-killed-by-Sasuke...**

**Song: Drown You Out**

**Artist: Crossfade..**

* * *

Sasuke had gone out of his way, travelled to distant lands and trained with the Snake Sannin himself, to watch his brother die-no! To kill his brother.

But now, with his brother down and dead at his feet, he felt a sort of emptiness in his heart. A dark, hollow realization that killing his brother had accomplished nothing, had done nothing but feed an ever-growing hatred that now had nothing to focus on.

Then anger filled that emptiness and he fell to his knees and let out an angry and frustrated roar before fainting.

* * *

**I know I just said he wasn't killed by Sasuke but Sasuke believes he killed Itachi soo... Yeah...**


	5. Let it Die

**Now it's Shippuden!Sakura's POV! The chapter's title is, in fact, the title for a Three Days Grace song...**

* * *

A soft sobbing-sound escaped the throat of a pink-haired girl, sitting on her bed, alone in her room. She gripped the sheets under her as her frustration was starting to get the best of her.

"I loved you Sakura... But you never felt the same..."

"It's not fair that you say that I didn't try when that's all I did, ever since I met you."

Sakura could still hear his words ringing in her head. He was probably out with _her_! She stole him from her, and there was nothing Sakura could do now.

That realization was probably what annoyed her the most, more than the sound of her crying...


	6. Evil Angel

**I have no life -.- already have another...**

**song: Evil Angel**

**artist: Breaking Benjamin**

* * *

A figure with red eyes watched his prey run in fright. His prey knew that he was after him, but he didn't know when or where he'd come from.

The figure chased after him, quietly, stealthily, and in the shadows. The infamous Sharingan eyes spinning, enjoying the sight of the weaker one run in fear. His eyes widened as he jumped, taking to the skies just before striking down at his prey.

The weaker one let out a pained and surprised yelp as he was dropped down to the ground by the predator.

Without hesitation, the figure sliced the neck of his prey with his kunai... Who happened to look like his younger brother...

Itachi awoke without a noise, but found sweat covering him from head to toe. He took in his surroundings and saw his partner, Kisame, watching the fire, a thoughtful expression on his face.

The Uchiha shifted in his place as he shook off that odd dream; he's never had one like that before and it confused him. Did he want to kill his brother? But, he had let him live so he would be killed by his brother's hands...

Whatever the case, Itachi decided to go back to sleep; he still had to capture the Nine-Tails' Jinchuuriki from one of the legendary Sannin the following day and he would need all the energy he could get.


	7. Where was the Angel Taken?

**It wasn't in the plan, but I guess technically, this is a continuation of the first short I made for this story..**

**and i know by the end of it, all of you will want me dead! mwahahahahahaha!**

**Songs/Artists (in order):**

**-Bring me to Life/Evanescence**

**-Nail in the Coffin/Eminem**

**-The End of Heartache/Killswitch Engage**

**-Life Starts Now/Three Days Grace**

**-So Close, So Far/Hoobastank**

**-Rain Song/Cold**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata stared into the night sky, watching the moon as if waiting for it to do something amazing. Her blood travelled down her throat and into her shirt. Her smile, though covered in blood, stayed on her lips.

She blinked and looked down, feeling satisfied that she had protected her most precious person from death, even at the price of her own life.

"Hinata!" She barely heard her name being called out but she had. She saw Naruto running towards her, tears streaking down his cheeks.

He kneeled in front of her when he reached her, yelling at her to do something but she couldn't understand him. Her vision began to fade until all she saw was nothingness.

[*.*.*.*]

Naruto cried into the unconscious Hinata, ignoring his environment.

It wasn't until he felt something touch his back that he moved again.

"Don't-" whatever the man was about to say was cut off when a second Naruto drilled his Rasengan into the man's left flank. He flew off into the trees surrounding them, bent at an unnatural angle.

The second Naruto poofed out of existence, leaving Naruto alone again. He stayed still for a long time, too long for him to know exactly how long. Eventually, he got up and summoned a clone to take Hinata to the hospital.

The clone didn't have to ask what he was going to do, he already knew.

He was going to confront Hinata's old man and make him pay for what he did.

[*.*.*.*]

Naruto burst through the doors of the Hyuga compound, his crimson eyes shining like embers in a dying flame.

Hiashi had seen this coming, so he had ordered his clan men to protect him from the demon boy.

"Surrender!" Some yelled, but Naruto was too far gone to even answer back. The closest thing to an answer was him letting out a powerful roar that blew them all away, destroyed all the windows and glass, and almost leveled the entire area.

Naruto disappeared in a flash and reappeared behind the reinforcements that had just arrived. In the blink of an eye, he had knocked them all out with a punch or kick to the back of each of their heads.

The Hyugas just kept coming, and Naruto continued to knock them out; subconsciously keeping himself from killing all but one. When no more would come, Naruto turned to face Hiashi, who was but a hair's length away from being torn to shreds.

Unfortunately, he was denied a fight when Neji appeared behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you continue," he said, surprising Naruto. He hit a pressure point behind his neck, effectively knocking him out.

[*.*.*.*]

The sounds of machinery working, the beeping of computers, and of distant chatter woke Naruto up. He felt weak and wanted to sleep again but his memories popped up to the front of his mind and caused him to spring up. He immediately regretted it.

"Stay down Naruto," said a familiar voice. Naruto turned to the right and saw that it was his Sensei, Kakashi. Naruto found it odd that his tone was a lot more serious when he said that one command than it usually was. The man relaxed in his seat as he stared at his student.

"I can't say I'm surprised you're not dead," he said nonchalantly. "Seeing as you not only killed Hinata's kidnappers, but effectively knocked out majority of the Hyuga clan's shinobi."

Naruto didn't respond, he was too busy glaring at his legs under the sheet. Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Where is Hinata?" Naruto asked, his voice hoarse. Kakashi sighed again.

"I can't tell you, Naruto," he answered, making Naruto stare at him in anger and shock.

"What?!"

"Lord Hiashi has forbidden anyone from seeing his heiress, especially you."

Naruto clenched the covers under his fist. Kakashi moved and placed his right hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked up and saw the sadness and regret in Kakashi's lone eye.

"Hokage's orders."

[*.*.*.*]

Naruto didn't care if Tsunade had forbidden him from seeing her, he could care less if Kami herself had told him he couldn't see Hinata; he was going to see her again, dammit!

He had heard from a reliable source that Hiashi had sent Hinata off to some castle near the edge of the land of Fire, right by the coast. He had left everyone behind, all his worldly possessions, just so he could see her, at least once more.

The rain fell heavily on his back as he ran, as if all the angels in heaven were crying for him, as if they saw or knew something he didn't.

It took him a week, but when he finally reached the place, he wasted no time tearing through the security Hiashi had set up - from bandits, to missing-nin and even samurai - before reaching the top...

And once again, he found himself alone, this time in a room inside a castle, far from home and his love.

* * *

**Im so evil! I don't even know when if the next chapter will finish this! Maybe she'll never be seen again!**


	8. Got ya!

**Challenge accepted Mist! My first humorous short and still part of the 7-song challenge.**

**In order:**

**Breaking the Habit - Linkin Park**

**Musica Buena - wisin y yandel**

**Monster - Skillet**

**My songs know what you did in the dark - fallout boys**

**Feel this moment - Pitbull ft Christina aguilera**

**Cold (remix) - Crossfade**

**Mosh - Eminem**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the street, heading home to relax and forget about his day. It started off just like any other; shower, breakfast and then off to meet with his team for missions. He'd been at it for almost three months now and all they did was chores!

BORING!

But then, something odd happened: when he made it to the bridge where his team usually met up, he leaned back on the rail and closed his eyes for a moment, only for a balloon filled with orange paint hit his face.

Kakashi and Sakura found it amusing. Sasuke even smirked.

As the day progressed, he'd fall into more and more pranks. Some so elaborate, he had to think twice just to make sure it was a prank and not his own clumsiness.

The only indication that it was done with good intention was a small note he'd always find somewhere near him.

'Got ya, Mister Prankster', accompanied by a simple drawing of a smiling, blushing girl.

Naruto was very estatic that someone was pranking him; now he had a reason to prank again. Too bad Kakashi never have him a chance, what with all the 'chores' he had to do. By the time he finished, even he was too tired to do much else besides go home and sleep.

Kakashi didn't appreciate the missions being called chores, and Naruto, dense as he may be, received the message loud and clear.

When Naruto got home, he immediately jumped into bed and was asleep in seconds. Too bad for him, he didn't see the silhouette hiding I the shadows.

Next time Naruto woke up, he felt refreshed and ready to face the day - and the mysterious pranker!

He headed into the shower to remove the stench of the previous day off his body. He paused when he passed the mirror, seeing something odd. His eyes widened upon seeing his reflection.

[*.*.*.*]

Hinata sighed as she stared at her hands. The orange paint reminded her of Naruto and what happened a few hours ago...

"Aha!" She jumped at the sudden yell behind her. She turned and it took all her will not to laugh. Naruto was running up to him, dressed in an orange night gown, orange tights, orange kitty ears and orange paint tracing his whisker marks.

"N-N-Naruto?" She didn't know if she was stuttering from her crush coming towards her or from his looks.

"You, of all people, pranked me?" Naruto asked incredulously. Hinata shook her head furiously.

"I-I just finished a m-mission," she answered.

"Don't lie!" He said, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"What are you wearing?" Naruto turned and saw Shino and Kiba walking towards him, with orange paint on their hands. Even Akamaru had paint on his fur.

"So it was a team effort?!" Naruto growled. "I should've known Hinata wasn't this much of a prankster."

Hinata looked down, away from Naruto and her team.

Kiba clicked her teeth. "Idiot, we just finished painting a fence," he shook his head. "Kami knows why the old hag wanted an orange fence, but whatever."

Naruto stared at Kiba with a confused face, then at Hinata who was still looking down.

"Ah-... Uhm..."

"Naruto," Shino started as he walked up to said blond. "You might want to change before someone else you know recognizes you," he finished before walking over to Hinata. As if woken from a horrible dream, Naruto jumped and ran off into the horizon.

Hinata looked up, trying to make sure he was gone. When she was sure she was out of his sights, she smiled and giggled. All of team eight laughed before everyone but Hinata shimmered away like mirages. Hinata just giggled to herself, skipping away as she wondered how long she could prank the king of pranking before he caught on.

* * *

**Take that Mist!**


	9. Why Did She Have to Go?

**I've decided to spare everyone the agony and just continue the "Where did the angel go?" Shorts...**

**Major plot twist ahead... You've been warned...**

**songs:**

**Shattered by Trading Yesterday**

**Winter by Joshua Radin**

**Crawling by Linkin Park ft Staind**

**This time it's different by Evan's Blue**

* * *

Naruto couldn't have been more confused. He had been looking for Hinata all day. Strangely enough, it appeared as if she had been avoiding him like the plague all day and usually, Naruto would've had a ramen and called it a day. But not today. Something seemed off and it was bugging him.

Now, close to midnight, he found her crying near the bridge where he used to meet with old team seven, mumbling his name every so often.

He wanted to confront her, say something, but it wasn't until he got closer did he find out the truth...

"I can't do this anymore... It hurts too much, Naruto... I can't love you anymore..."

Naruto felt his heart drop to his stomach. She loved him? For how long?!

He didn't know what came over him but he ran up to her. The run to her seemed to take an eternity, especially when half way there, she turned and saw him heading for her. His heart paused for a moment and he could feel his hesitation show in his body language, making him stop short from hugging her.

When he stopped in front of her, they just stared into each other's eyes. Hinata could see his hesitance, his fear and concern. Naruto saw her own fear and uncertainty shining in her eyes.

"I..." Naruto stopped, unsure of what to say. Hinata blinked, wondering if that was all he was going to say. He but his inner-cheek and closed his eyes. "I just... Want to say... What I mean to say is, I..."

The Hyuga Heiress smiled mirthlessly and put her hand on his face.

"You don't have to say anything," she assured him, before she began walking away with her tears running down her eyes.

Naruto wanted to run after her. To tell her to wait for him, to let him sort out his feelings. But he couldn't.

_'Coward'_

"Hinata, wait!" Naruto turned but saw nothing but the darkness that the moon couldn't shine on.

[*.*.*.*]

Naruto awoke with a jump; breathing heavily, as if he forgot how to.

He hated that dream; it was starting to plague his dreams more and more ever since that night. He was lucky he managed to convince Hinata to give him a chance to sort out his feelings, but he never had a chance to tell her how he really felt.

He slammed his fist onto the soft grass under him, trying to stop his tears from shedding. He failed, though. And with the tears came out all the feelings that came with his thoughts of Hinata. The way she made him feel when they hung out, how she giggled at his lame jokes, and his promise...

His eyes widened as he remembered his promise. He was supposed to tell her how he felt the moment he figured it out. He stood, albeit a bit slowly and sloppily. He was going to find her, even if it was the last thing he did...

[*.*.*.*]

It didn't take long for Naruto to be back in Konoha and he was greeted with glares from his friends, though they understood why he did it.

They did all they could to help him find their friend. Even Tsunade tried but Hiashi was secretive about his daughter's location and refused to share that information.

There was only one thing left to do that Naruto could think of to get Hinata back.

He'd have to confront the man responsible for all of this.

"I sold her," he said coldly, glaring holes into Naruto's face.

"What?!" He flared his nostrils as he tried to keep from killing the man in front of him. "TO WHO?!"

Hiashi smirked as he looked down at the jinchuuriki in front of him and muttered one word...

"Akatsuki..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

**I would've continued but then I'd be breaching the agreement Mist and I have agreed to... I wouldn't be able to stop if I kept going...**


	10. His Curse

**Last story before I sleep -_-**

**My Curse by Killswitch Engaged**

* * *

Sasuke had only one path to walk in his life now. It has been his only path since that fateful night; the night his family was killed by his older brother. He watched his brother walk away that night, leaving the burning image of his parents' death in his once innocent mind forever.

It was because of that fateful night, that Sasuke couldn't waste his time on trivial matters, like love or friendship. As hard as it was, leaving Naruto was so much easier than leaving Sakura.

No matter what his avenger-side said, there was a side that would always miss Sakura; even though she was a pain at times. Her tears stung his heart the most but Sasuke had to leave her. He had to leave Konoha behind. Right or wrong, he made his choice and he was going to stick by it. That was his path, his destiny...

It was his curse and his curse alone...

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it... I guess this is sometime after he left Konoha but before he was confronted by naruto... **

**I'm off to sleep now -.-... For... Twelve hours, hopefully...**

**Good luck with whatever!**


	11. She is Gone

**You will hate me...**

**Faceless by Red**

**I dare you to move by switchfoot**

**Prende by Wisin Y Yandel**

**Only Hope by Switchfoot (but Mandy Moore's version)**

**Sealed with a kiss by Brian Hyland...**

* * *

**Naruto ran, ran as fast and as far as his feet could take him. He was going to find him, the masked man, and bring Hinata back home.**

Unknown to the blond ninja, a figure watched him, stalked him, waiting for an opening. He blinked when Naruto stopped and stayed still for five minutes.

The stalker tensed his body, readying his body to move fast enough to reach the boy before he acted. He stopped himself short when two clones appeared besides him.

"What the hell...?" The figure mumbled as Naruto began to summon a Rasenshuriken.

Naruto faced the figure's direction, glaring straight into his eyes. Like a slingshot, Naruto shot the Rasenshuriken and it reached his immediate area in the blink of an eye.

"Shi-" the figure was cut off by the resulting explosion. When the explosion died down, Naruto used his new senses given to him by his Sage Mode to locate his pursuer. He turned and chucked a kunai behind him, hitting his stalker in his chest.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as the figure just pulled out the kunai.

"Nice arm," White Zetsu praised, tossing the kunai aside. "I'm guessing you're looking for someone..."

"I know you monsters have her! Now give her back!"

White Zetsu held his hands up in surrender. "I have my orders," he held out his right hand, his other still up. "To escort one Uzumaki Naruto to our headquarters."

Naruto didn't even hesitate; he clamped his hand in a death grip.

He found their forms melting into the ground and then they disappeared from the area. With the blink of an eye, Naruto found himself face-to-face with the person he has been looking for.

"Hinata!" He dropped down to his knees and held the unconscious girl. She had dried blood and dirt all over her clothes and face. Her breathing was shallow and getting weaker by the moment. Naruto's eyes flared a bright, crimson color, focusing on the man who had taken him to her.

"What did you do to her?!" A deep, throaty laughed through the area in reply to his accusation.

"She came that way," the masked man answered as he emerged from the shadows around the cave.

All the memories of this man, all of his manipulations and the pain he inflicted hit Naruto like a ton of bricks.

He simultaneously summoned a clone and swapped with it, making sure not to move Hinata too much. Before anyone else made a move, naruto was right on top of the masked man, his right fist cocked back, ready to strike.

"You might want to reconsider," the masked man advised as he was suddenly over Hinata, a kunai in his hand, poised to strike. Naruto stared at the man in disbelief; he didn't even see him move.

Naruto glared at him, but conceded, lowering his arms. He didn't resist when roots of a tree popped out the ground and held his arms and legs. He didn't care when he was lifted off the ground, much less when hey stretched his limbs to their limits. As long as Hinata was okay, it didn't matter.

The masked man's hands lit up with an ominous, purple glow. "And now, to make sure you don't resist."

He sped towards Naruto, his hands held back. He caught movement in his peripheral and his left hand went for a kunai and shoved it forward.

Naruto's eyes widened, his vision blocked by indigo bangs and dirty and bloodied creamy cheeks. The only sound heard was that of a liquid constantly dripping onto the floor.

"Don't... Give... Up, Naruto," Hinata said breathlessly. Naruto couldn't find his voice. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing.

She looked up at him, a faint, tired smile. Naruto's heart stopped, seeing so much love shining in her lovely lavender eyes.

"I'm so... Glad... You came for... Me..." She said weakly, before coughing up blood. Still, she found the strength to keep smiling and even to gently touch his cheek.

"I'm so... So happy," she laughed weakly, so weakly that it was almost silent. "I can rest now... Knowing that you cared about... Me... Enough to come get me..."

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out; only his heavy breathing.

"Thank you," she said, before she closed her eyes and let her head tilt forward.

"No," Naruto said breathlessly, denying the reality that was unfolding in front of his eyes.

The masked man sucked in a breath and tossed the girl off his kunai, annoyed that she had interfered.

Everything was moving in slow motion, it seemed to have taken a millennium for her to hit the ground with a hard thud...

...but when she did, Naruto saw red...

* * *

**i am hated, Im sorry...**


	12. An Angel's End I

**You'll guys will want me dead by this one.. Oof, did I do it this time..**

**but before you guys go for my heart, I apologize if I didn't give you a fair warning of how dark this short would be... This will be one ending for the Angel series... I have two alternate endings in mind so don't worry, you'll read a happy ending... Just not now...**

**so I guess you can skip this one if you hate tragic endings...**

**Nickelback - saving me**

**Seether ft Amy lee - broken**

* * *

Naruto forced his eyes open and sat up. He was still in the cave, still sore but he didn't see anyone. The masked man and the White Zetsu were gone. He covered his eyes from the sunlight coming in from the hole on top of the cave.

When did that happen?

He heard a moan off to the side and he turned his head to see who was there. His eyes widened and he ran towards the downed Hinata, trying desperately not to fall on his face while he did.

He couldn't believe it. He continued to ignore the reality that was happening before his eyes.

"Don't go!" Naruto cried as he fell besides her, his body too fatigued to move any further. Tears streamed down his face, sniffling as he watched her slowly turn her head towards him.

She smiled.

"Please..." He whimpered as he dragged himself closer. His muscles begged for him to stop but be pushed on, until he had his chin on her shoulder.

What surprised him the most, through out everything he had experienced, was when she tilted her head and softly touched his lips with hers. They were cold and covered in blood.

And yet, it was all he needed in that moment.

"Don't go..." He mumbled. He kissed her this time. "I... I'll miss the way you laugh..."

He kissed her again...

"I'll miss... I'll miss you!"

Another kiss...

"Because..."

This time, he kept his lips on hers a little longer than usual.

"I love you... I..."

And just like that, the reality of the situation finally hit him. He wasn't sure if it was because of the empty look in her eyes or just the bitter coldness if her body, but he finally registered it.

"I just wanted... you to know..."

Naruto flipped over to his back, biting his lips to keep from whimpering out loud. He took out his last kunai and positioned it over his chest.

"I hope you can forgive me for failing you, Hinata..."

* * *

**I just wanted to try writing a tragedy... I've never done so before but in hindsight, I probably should've used another pairing ^.^" yeah, sorry about that...**


	13. A Glimmer of Hope

**Ok, so here we go with the start of one of The two alternate endings... it starts just after Zetsu brings Naruto to Hinata... Obito didn't make an appearance yet so don't get confused if he's not involved at all...**

**hope you like it!**

**Whispers in the dark by Skillet**

**Stereo love by Don Omar**

**With me by Sum 41**

**Running away by Hoobastank **

* * *

Naruto had never seen her this way.

She was so close to dying, her breathing only slightly better than a corpse's. He cried in her chest, feeling his heart break with every passing second, knowing that she would die without help.

And then a thought hit him; she could still be saved! He knew if he got her to Tsunade fast enough, she could still be saved.

But... He didn't know where they were or how far they were from Konoha.

"Dammit!" He shouted, punching the ground beside him. "Dammit, dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!"

Zetsu just watched, unsure if he should stop him or not. Obito had yet to make an appearance, and he didn't want the boy to leave just yet.

Naruto continued to punch the ground beside him until blood began to come out of his wounds. He stopped when he couldn't feel his hands anymore.

"I can't do this on my own," Naruto cried softly into Hinata's stomach. He subconsciously entered his mindscape and looked up to the fox in tears.

"Help..." Was all he said. And Naruto would've thought he hadn't heard him if it wasn't for the twitch of the fox's ears.

The giant chakra beast, however, simply turned his back to Naruto. The blond stared at him incredulously. He clenched his teeth in anger.

"Fine! Don't help! I'll do this on my own!" He told the fox, wiping his tears. "I'm going to save Hinata..."

He didn't hear a sound from the fox.

"And then I'm going to save you, from yourself," this surprised the Nine Tails.

Naruto turned to leave, but stopped when one of the Nine Tails' many tails wrapped him in a vice and crushed him.

**"Don't say I never did anything for you..."** The demon growled in irritation.

Naruto awoke with a jump, sat up, and looked down at his hands. Why was he golden? Was he on fire?! It didn't feel like it. In fact, he felt a rush of power bubbling inside of him; it was incredible! Where did it come from?

He shook his head and looked at Hinata. It didn't matter how he got this power. All that mattered was that he had the means of getting Hinata to Tsunade.

"Hey-!" Zetsu called out but was cut short when Naruto appeared behind him in a yellow flash and kicked the back of his head.

Naruto didn't care to find out of he killed him, he just returned to Hinata's side, gently lifted her up and disappeared in a flash of yellow.

With inhuman speed at his beck and call, Naruto sped towards the direction of Konoha. He was going to save her, there was still hope.

The Fox had given him a glimmer of hope...

* * *

**Maybe the Fox has given you guys hope too?**


	14. A Predator in the Mist

**So... My inner predator has been released...**

**I was gunna change my name to Aped Predator but nah, seemed unoriginal (even tho only one other person has the name on Fanfic...)... So it was either Apex Soldier or Apex Angel... **

**I chose well...**

**so why do I mention my inner predator? Cuz that's the theme!**

**songs:**

**Crazy by Pitbull ft Lil Jon**

**You never noticed me by Saosin**

**Can't go on by Evans Blue**

**Hipnotizame by Wisin y Yandel**

**Careless Whispers (Seether version)**

**She is love by Parachute**

**Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**My songs know what you did in the dark by Fall out boys...**

* * *

Today was particularly odd for Konoha's Hyuga Heiress. There was no particular event that made the day odd. What was odd was the feeling she felt bubbling in her.

Confidence? Was this what ordinary people called it? Whatever the case, Hinata wasn't about to question it.

She left her home early in the morning and decided against putting on her baggy sweater. The day felt too hot anyway. On her way to her team's training ground, she noticed that there were more eyes on her than usual. She paid them no mind. They weren't who she wanted to impress...

None of them were her prey...

No, her prey was one Uzumaki Naruto, the object of her affections since the academy. She only had eyes for the goofy, yet lovable blond and today, she'd leave a damn huge impression on the oblivious hero.

But first, she had business to take care.

[*.*.*.*]

As expected, her team freaked out. She didn't blame them, seeing as she literally changed overnight. Her personality had done a one-eighty and she acted as if she's been that way since birth.

Aside from their freak out, the day had progressed relatively normal. Now, she had time to go hunting. And she knew exactly where her prey was at this time.

And there he was, in his natural habitat, eating his meal in oblivious peace. Hinata's eyes focused on her target and moved to strike.

With swiftness she attained from countless hours of training, she sat beside Naruto, who jumped in his seat. He had barely caught movement in his peripheral and when he saw who it was, he was pleasantly surprised to see it was just Hinata.

"Oh, hey Hinata," he gulped down half of his ramen and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "You surprised me."

"Lately, I've been full of surprises," she stated coyly. This made Naruto blink; he wasn't expecting that.

"Right," he moved to take another gulp when he was stopped by a thumb. Not just any thumb; a petite, cream-colored thumb with purple nail polish.

Hinata wiped the broth Naruto's sleeve wasn't able to get. She brought the thumb to her lips and licked it, tasting it. She hummed to herself as she had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Miso ramen," she giggled happily. "My favorite."

Naruto did the only reasonable thing; he fainted.

[*.*.*.*]

His week continued this way; Hinata would actively seek him out and do or say something that would make him faint. Today, Naruto refused to let Hinata fluster him like she usually did.

He's tried to defend himself, countering her perverse comments with some of his own. She wasn't too affected; she wavered a few times, slightly, but she always managed to recover and get the best of him.

"Not today," Naruto said defiantly. He always loved a challenge. He spotted his target happily humming as she walked with a skip in her step. Naruto would deny that he was staring at her body as she moved. The lovely way she swayed her hips and the way her breasts...

Naruto ran up to Hinata, ready to get the show started.

"Hey Hinata," he called out to her. She turned, that beaming smile seemingly glued onto her face.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Are you busy?" He asked. She cutely bit her lower lip and tilted her head in thought.

"Not really. Was there something you needed my assistance in?" Her smiled turned coy as she leaned against the blond. "You know all you need to do is call my name, and I will be at your beck and call."

Naruto's mind froze for a split second. Damn, she was good.

"N-No, not really," Naruto coughed into a balled up fist, hoping to compose himself before she took advantage of his opening. "Gramps taught me how to make miso ramen and I wanted you to be my first guinea pig," he offered a sincere smile, hoping there wasn't any mischief in his body language.

"Of course, Naruto. So long as you promise me that your experiment aren't too crazy for this guinea pig to hadle," she said with a wink. Naruto blushed but tried his best to cover up his more spastic tendencies.

It didn't take long for the two to reach Naruto's home and in no time, Hinata was sitting in his kitchen, waiting to be served the experimental ramen.

"Here you go!" He set the bowl in front of her and watched her expectantly. She dug in immediately and moaned.

"It's so good, Naruto! You're a natural!" She sighed happily, letting out another sensual moan. Naruto had to keep himself from getting some of that ramen; she made it seem like it was better than sex!

And then, he found an opening!

"Oh hey!" He called out and swiped the small piece of noodle hanging at the corner of her lips. He tossed the noodle into his mouth and smiled. "It is good," he agreed. He noticed a small pink tint on Hinata's cheeks and inwardly cheered. That one for team Uzumaki!

Once again, Hinata left herself open to an attack. This time, he used his thumb, just a Hinata had done a week before.

"Nuh-uh," she softly chided as she grabbed the wrist whose thumb held the ramen's broth. She put the tip of his thumb in his mouth and licked all the broth on his thumb. She didn't take her mouth away from his thumb, not even as she met his eyes and smirked.

Naruto stared in absolute shock, even as his other hand cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over the perfect skin.

"Hrrng," she purred as she closed her eyes, enjoying his affectionate action...

...

Purred?

Their eyes met once more, one filled with shock, and one brimming with mirth.

Hinata's cheeks lit up like fireworks in the sky as realization finally dawned on her. Naruto smiled a predator's smile.

"Did you just... Purr?" He asked in mirthful disbelief. Hinata removed her lips from his thumb and looked away.

"N-No!" She proclaimed defiantly, though the flustered look in her eyes and blush diminished the defiance she tried to project.

"I shall now call you... Kitty!" Naruto bellowed joyfully. Hinata glared at him. She stood and walked up to the man she loved.

"Me? Kitty? You're the one with the whiskers," she pointed out but Naruto shrugged it off. With speeds too fast for her to react to, Naruto held her waist firmly as he twirled we towards the closest wall and pinned her against it. She squeaked at the sudden action but tried to regain control.

"N-N-Now wait a minute..."

"Come on, that's fifty-eight seconds more than I need to make you purr again, Kitty."

"I-If you call me Kitty, I-I'll call you Pussy Cat," she threatened. It didn't have the affect she wanted it to have; he still smiled haughtily.

Her eyes widened when he brought his face close to hers, and then brought his lips so close to her left ear, she could swear he was going to biting her earlobe.

"I am an apex predator; you can call me whatever you want but we both know who made the real pussy cat purr..." he whispered confidently, daring her to refute his claim. When she didn't, he smirked, knowing that he needed one last word to finish her off...

"Kitty..." Her breath hitched in her throat...

Checkmate..

* * *

**My dominance is so epic that I had to make it into a story! Smh some people never learn...**

**Anyway, I'm still debating on whether or not I should continue it with a small, citrusy short or not...**

**What do you think?**


	15. Only Hope

**Just dropping some deep stuff!**

**enjoy!**

**Only Hope by Switchfoot**

**No hacido facil by Hector el father**

* * *

To be alone... Why was she meant to be alone...

Truth be told, she did bring it on herself. She would rather be alone then to be with anyone but Naruto.

And yet, she hated it. She couldn't stand the frigid touch of loneliness. The empty feeling in her heart that came with the realization that she would be alone. Hollow, dark and cold; was this what Fate had condemned her to? To live and die alone?

She never received attention from the boy of her dreams, and she could feel her frustration filling her.

The light keeping the darkness away was fading, slowly but surely. She only had one hope for eradicate the darkness that was eating away at her.

When she closed her eyes, the darkness finally consumed her. Or it would have... If it wasn't for that blinding light that suddenly appeared.

She opened her eyes, slowly, so as not to hurt her vision. She saw a silhouette, standing over her with its hand extended out to her. Her hesitation got the best of her, but she still managed to lift her hand up. That was enough for the silhouette.

The hand that held hers felt strong, but careful not to hurt hers. With a swift pull, Hinata found herself leaning into strong arms and chest. His scent... She knew that scent anywhere. And it was so strong, she could feel her nose start to get overloaded by it, and yet, she couldn't get enough.

Her eyes slowly moved up, catching his strong jaw-line and a heart-stopping smile aimed right at her. It wasn't until she met his eyes - his perfectly blue, emotional eyes - did she feel like everything was going to be all right.

Maybe her life wasn't as perfect as she wished it was, but as long as Naruto smiled at her, acknowledged her, she was content.


	16. Hypnotize Me

**Decided to continue the last short, since I've just been listening to some provocative music...**

**enjoy!**

**Hypnotizame by Wisin y Yandel**

**Scream by Usher**

* * *

It wasn't very often that Hinata felt sexy. Hell, there has never been a time when she felt beautiful, let alone sexy. But lately, she's been feeling more and more confident about her looks. Even tonight, with her short, skin-tight dress hugging her curves perfectly, she felt like she could take on the world.

The only problem was getting in the next room where Naruto was waiting for her. Confidence boost or not, Naruto had made it damn clear who was hunting who.

They were supposed to be going out dancing with their other comrades but Hinata wasn't sure if she wanted to go anymore. Thinking about how easily he turned the tables on her got her riled up, sometimes to the point that she would plot against the blond and try to sexually attack her in public.

And now would be a good a time as any to implement her latest attack.

[*.*.*.*]

Naruto hummed to himself as he waited for Hinata to come out. Truth be told, he didn't want to go, he hated dancing. But, ever since they got together, he did what he needed to do to make her happy; except let her dominate him, that is.

Hard as she might, she had yet to knock him off his game. She was good, and getting better, but he was too much of an apex predator to become a prey to her.

"Ah!" Naruto wasted no time breaking into his room and running to Hinata's side. She was on the floor, holding her left ankle.

"Hinata, are you ok?" He asked as her as he checked her ankle.

"I-Itai... Yeah, I was just trying to put on some heels and twisted it," she said. Naruto lifted her bridal-style and gently placed her on his bed. He carefully took off her heels, set tem down, sat down beside her and began to message her left ankle.

Hinata moaned lightly at the feel of his hands.

"Better?" He asked and she nodded slowly. Faster than he could react, Hinata shifted her feet to the edge of the bed and used the floor as leverage to pounce Naruto.

Before Naruto could even speak, she bit down where his neck connected to his shoulder. She licked the exposed skin and bit until she bruised it.

"Hi-Hinata, wha-?" Naruto stopped speaking when he felt her body come down on his. Her magnificent, firm breasts were pressing down on his chest and he could feel his urges start to come up, literally.

He raised his hands but Hinata grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. She sat up and threw him a superior look. He just looked back, baffled and unsure what to make of what was happening.

He usually was the dominant one, he enjoyed it. But this... He was getting aroused by it. The way she pinned him down, rocking her hips back and forth on his lap. He needed to be the stronger one and take back control but... but his body wouldn't move, his mind couldn't think of a counterattack.

Dammit...

She brought her face close to his, her hair curtaining them from the moonlight coming from the window. Even so, her shining, lavender eyes could put the moon to shame.

She raised his right hand and moved it to rest on her lower back. Her eyes dared him to take the initiative, but he continued to stare into her hypnotic eyes.

He knew should do something, anything, but his mind was drawing a blank. His mind and body just weren't communicating well.

And then, it all ended when they heard a knock in the door. Hinata got off him and began to put on her heels before going to open the door.

Naruto watched her go, and when she was out of sight, he sighed and looked up at his ceiling. A small part of him was grateful for the intrusion.

Yet, he knew now the rules had changed. At the moment, she had the upper-hand and he was literally left with his mouth wide open like an idiot.

He shivered as he remembered seeing that look in Hinata's eyes. When they heard the knock, he saw, if only for a split second, a look of annoyance spark in her lavender orbs; the same look predators had when their prey was taken from them.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it, it was fun writing it..**


	17. No Giving Up

**Not sure why exactly I made my newest short this way but I'm glad I did... **

**No Apologies by eminem...**

* * *

Naruto could see his shocked expression in the eyes of the one in front of him.

He had come a long way from the annoying brat shouting out his dreams of being an amazing leader to his village. He had done things that had seem impossible to most, even his own teacher, the infamous Copy Ninja Kakahi Hatake.

He had mastered Sage Mode, beaten Pain and stopped Nagato; he even befriended the Nine-Tails, Kurama.

Feats deemed beyond the realms of possibility were achieved by his indomitable will and effort. Unthinkable odds were blown away, all because he stood defiantly and blew the opposition away with his strength and love for his friends. All because he knew he could. All because he said he would. All because he thought he should.

Because if not him, then who?

Who would stand up for the defenseless, the weak-willed and

the confused? Those who couldn't stand up for themselves because they didn't have his strength or will?

He stood for peace, the freedom every human had a natural right to have. He couldn't back down, he couldn't give up, no matter why.

He turned his head and looked into the face of the man whose blood was pooling in front of him.

He remembered how easy life was when he first became an honorary ninja for his village. How his biggest obstacle was trying not to go insane from all the mundane missions he got. He remembered fighting the man beside him, almost losing to him because he was more skilled in close range fighting. But he won. Against all odds, he had defeated a prodigy and changed him.

And now he was dead, and all because he still wasn't strong enough.

"Didn't you say you wouldn't let us kill your friends?"

He was right. Naruto told him he wasn't going to let anyone die on his watch. So why were there corpses surrounding him? Was he really meant to do this? He had done impossible feats but even he was only human.

"Let's stand up together, Naruto."

Finally, it was hitting him. Staring into the eyes of the indigo-haired young woman in front of him, her words made sense.

"...that's my ninja way , too."

Never backing down... Never going back on your words... He did say it was his nindo, his ninja way. And it was hers, too. Looking around at the survivors of the incomplete Ten-Tails' attack, he could see that they adopted it as well.

He couldn't doubt himself. If she didn't, he damn well couldn't; he owed her that much.

He felt his will steel itself and his heart race. He felt sweat start to accumulate in his forehead and in his palms...

But he never felt more ready to face the impossible; not with Hinata and his friends around to help him face it.


End file.
